Devlin Alice
Devlin is one of the original crew members, being one of the children from the workhouse who helped with the building of the ship. He is a loud-mouthed cheeky male who needs to learn when to shut his mouth but despite his quick act to tease, over all he in a loving and fun person to be around. Falling in love with transgender Sylvester, they were the first to unofficially wed, but Sly grew widowed when Devlins lungs packed in when receiving surgery due to his bad health. After Sly was widowed for 4 months, Devlin was brought back with Jacobs skill as a Android and is now returned to his home on the ship. Talents and Skills * Able to take appart, fix, slightly improve, ect. Mainly on his pet mouse Felix. Weapons ''Ilska ''- A wrench, crafted by the God, Ferronaeas. Left in an alley way by the warehouse to later be found by Devlin on his way to his second job. Once picking up the wrench in grew in size draining him of all the hatred, anger and betrayal he had been feeling and bottled up for the past eight years towards his parents and people in the warehouse. Combat Skills and Abilities * He has the ability to handle larger and heavier weapons. Education and Intellegence Background He learned survival skills from wondering the streets and in the warehouse. Goals Short- Travel on the ship for as long as he can with his family and the crew Long- To live a happy peaceful life with his wife, Sly and their son, Yuuki (but hopefully add - on more childern) Personality One word... Monkey Weakesses Sly and Yuuki Beliefs He worships the god of technology, Ferronaeas. Often seeking help from him in his younger years. He believes Ferronaeas was the one who led him to the crew, away from his life as a sex toy for old men. Though he believe that Ferronaeas abandon him when he was dying, thanks to Jacob and his father skills, he was able to live. So he thanks Ferronaeas for blessing them with their skills. Appearance Devlin has raven black colored hair with teal eyes that use to be a bright seductive gold. He is 6'5', he weighs 255 pounds thanks to muscle and the meta inside his bodyl. His fashion style is brown pants and steel boot with no shirt. The scars on his chest are from his son Yuuki who one night was sharing his father's nightmare of when his flesh was melted by a bolier. But thanks to Jacob he was granted new skin. Relationships 'Parents' James Alice Mary Alice 'Siblings' Alice/Allie Alice Alec Alice 'Partner' Devlin fell in love with Sly as soon as he saw him. Devlin began flirting with him right off the bat. Wanting to love him with all his heart and body he never left him alone really. From the very begining Devlin knew he wanted to spend the rest of his "Monkey Boy" life with him no matter what.. They were the first married couple on the ship.' ' = 'Friendships' Background Category:Characters